


Love of my Life, Gone Forever (ONESHOT)

by invaderj4y



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired off of a song, Rain, Skephalo, This was a lot of fun to write, Unrequited Love, happytwt - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, who needs a girlfriend when you have a best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderj4y/pseuds/invaderj4y
Summary: They used to sit at this bench.It was their go-to spot, no matter time or weather. They would always end up at this particular bench. There wasn’t anything special about it by any means. It wasn’t where they had met, nor was it where anything important happened--it had just always been there. Maybe that’s why it was special.It had been there, through everything. Through the triumphant highs and the defeating lows of their lives, it had always been there. Skeppy had always been there, too.So why was Bad sitting alone this time?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Love of my Life, Gone Forever (ONESHOT)

Rain poured down, drenching Bad and his clothes. His vision was blurred from the fog in his glasses and the raindrops delicately laying on his face. Bad didn’t particularly like the rain, but there was a safety--a comfort in it that he simply couldn’t put his finger on.

It took him in its arms and hugged him on his sad days and locked him in his house on his good days. It cheered him up and tore him down at the same time. It made him glow and made the darkness shine. It was the good and the bad, the light and the dark. But one thing remained consistent; the rain never went according to his emotions, only its own free will.

Bad walked along the cracked sidewalk next to the broken roads with their potholes and rocks scattered about. He always avoided stepping on the large cracks--he never knew why. It’d always been something he did from his early childhood and he expected to have dropped it when he was a teenager, but it never happened. 

The sidewalk was luminated by the glows of the street lamps lined up along the pathway. Most had graffiti on them and some needed a replacement bulb. But that wasn’t important. He had a place to be, and he knew exactly where it was.

It only took a brief moment, but sure enough, there he was: the bench.

They used to sit at this bench.

It was their go-to spot, no matter time or weather. They would always end up at this particular bench. There wasn’t anything special about it by any means. It wasn’t where they had met, nor was it where anything important happened--it had just always been there. Maybe that’s why it was special.

It had been there, through everything. Through the triumphant highs and the defeating lows of their lives, it had always been there. Skeppy had always been there, too.

So why was Bad sitting alone this time?

It wasn’t like he didn’t know the answer. He knew exactly where Skeppy was, but he didn’t want to think about it. All he wanted was to sit on the bench in the rain and think. Think about what life could have been like if he had spoken up sooner. It wasn’t like it could’ve changed the outcome, though. Him speaking up wouldn’t have changed Skeppy’s mind on anything. That wasn’t how the world works, and Bad cursed it for being this cruel.

He knew where Skeppy was at. He knew where the young gentleman that stole his heart was seated. He knew where the shorter boy with a playful glint in his eyes and those flashes of blue in his hair was at. He even knew who Skeppy was with; some girl he barely knew.

Bad knew he shouldn’t be as bothered by it as he was, but he couldn’t help it. It was just short of making him angry. He denied his jealousy even though he knew it further thrived the more he fought against it. Bad knew his limits, but he was willing to push them just for Skeppy.

Was it wrong of Bad to feel a little offended that Skeppy was willing to go out with someone without even telling him about it? It wasn’t like he was contractually obligated to report every little thing he does to Bad, but surely something as big as a date would be common sense to share with his best friend and housemate.

Bad sat on the bench, not even caring about the rain. His hoodie was heavy from the water it had absorbed and it stuck uncomfortably to his arms. But he had bigger things to worry about, even if they were minor inconveniences in the grand scheme of things. Even if it was something as simple as his best friend going on a date.

He never really liked thinking about his past. Sure, he lived an interesting life, but that didn’t mean that he had his regrets. Regret was the worst thing Bad had ever felt. It was worse than any unrequieted love or any broken bones. It was its own pain, a pain with no cure. There was no doctor on earth, no lord up above, who knew a strong enough medicine to cure it.

To put it bluntly, thinking about the old times hurt. The old times to him were ancient, so distant that he would have to walk a hundred days just to see them again. It would be a long journey with no supplies and no support. A lonely journey to reach a lonely memory that Bad would have to dust off when he came in contact with it. 

The old days were filled with innocence and playful banter, like young siblings in the heat of summer on a playground. Bad often felt the same way about these memories as he did any of the ones he shared with Skeppy, even if it was something as simple as walking their dogs together from the golden hours of the evening to the dark and humid nights.

Bad hadn’t ever been truly upset at Skeppy before. He had never fully realized it. Sometimes in the late nights where he would stay up too late and contemplate too much he would think about it too hard and his mind would wander too far. It was always too much, wasn’t it? 

“Oooh, what are you doing dressed all fancy like that?” Bad would tease immediately upon seeing Skeppy’s outfit. He wore a fully maroon suit with subtle designs--Bad wasn’t wearing his glasses, he couldn’t see the exact detail--and his black hair with those light dashes of blue was carefully gelled in place. He looked as if he was ready to go to some fancy ball in London.

Skeppy’s face would immediately show a hint of hesitation in response. Bad hadn’t caught on to it immediately, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it. Perhaps his brain was just playing tricks on him to make him think Skeppy knew about how Bad really felt--but it was only falsities.

“Oh, I have a date,” Skeppy would chirp nonchalantly in response, looking in the circular mirror on the front door and making sure he looked ready for the occasion. 

“A date? With who?” He didn’t mean for his voice to have such alarm in it, but how could he not? Skeppy had said it as if it wasn’t important--the same tone he would use if he was just going out to get groceries.

“You know the one girl we met at the park last Thursday and how I got her number?” Skeppy recalled, turning his head to face Bad after making sure he looked date-ready.

“Skeppy, you’re going out with her and you didn’t tell me?” Bad’s voice wasn’t necessarily aggressive, but that didn’t hide the undertones of frustration he had with Skeppy. He didn’t even realize how overprotective he sounded with the phrase.

“We’re not going out, it’s a one time thing… for now,” Skeppy added on with a smirk. Bad ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and tried to carefully word a response that didn’t come off as overbearing.

“What do you mean, ‘for now’?” Bad asked frantically as Skeppy opened the door and started heading out to his car. “Skeppy!”

“Bye, Bad! I’ll see you tonight!” Skeppy called, ignoring Bad’s panicked shouts as he would drive off and leave Bad standing on the porch in absolute shock. Had that really just happened?

That had only happened a couple of hours ago, but it felt like years. It’d felt like years since he had last seen Skeppy. It was only 11 PM, and Skeppy had left for his date at 7. Where could he be at?

There was no way they were still in that small diner. They had to have gone out to a movie, or worse, what if Skeppy had gone to her house--

“Bad?” 

Bad instinctively reached in his back pocket for the pepper spray he usually carried before recognizing the figure only about twelve feet away. He held an umbrella in his hands, and the sound of the raindrops hitting against the plastic roof filled the air. It was louder than the drops hitting the concrete sidewalk or the metal bench.

“Oh, Skeppy, it’s just you,” Bad sighed under his breath in relief. The city they lived in was relatively safe except for the few creepers that would sometimes lurk around in the later hours of the night.

He relaxed and looked up at the younger. They locked eyes for a brief moment, but they had more communication in that moment than they had all week. Bad’s eyes shone with the heartache of unrequited love while Skeppy’s had a glint of regret in them. 

"Are you getting rained on?" It was the only question that Bad could think to ask. He was still looking at Skeppy. He didn't seem to have any rain on him. His tan skin and fitted suit was still dry.

Skeppy shook his head. "No, not really," he quietly mumbled.

Something about that broke Bad's heart. It wasn't fair. He was sitting on the bench, soaked with rain and tears and memories flooding his head, but Skeppy was dry. Unbothered. He was the one on the date, after all.

"Oh," Bad sighed, breaking the stare to look down at his sneakers. He'd had them for what felt like forever and they were soaked and muddy from the crying sky. He didn't mind, though. As long as they were shoes, he was going to keep them.

Bad’s eyes began welling up with tears. He hated crying in front of others, especially Skeppy. He wanted Skeppy to feel safe and welcome in his presence, not sorry and pitiful. The last thing Bad wanted was Skeppy’s pity.

Skeppy remained standing and grasping the umbrella. Bad couldn't see his face and he didn't want to. He didn't want to ask about the date, either. He didn't want to watch as Skeppy's eyes lit up with the fire of passion as he talked about her every move and how they had hit it off and how they had wedding plans and how he was going to move in with her--

"We didn't hit it off, you know," Skeppy pointed out. Bad looked up at him again. He was looking down at Bad with a grin. 

Bad responded with a confused hum. Skeppy lightly chuckled as he fumbled with the umbrella, closing it and letting the rain finally hit him. The drops became prominent on his suit and face as he laughed under the street light.

"Skeppyyy, what was that for? Now you're gonna get soaked," Bad giggled as Skeppy finally got closer to him, holding his hand out for Bad to take. His hair was beginning to fall from the weight of the rain.

Skeppy just chuckled and waved his hand. “C’mon,” he gestured, “you know you want to,” he grinned. Bad took the younger’s hand and pulled himself up. Their arms wrapped around each other in a tight hug, one that Bad didn’t want to let go of. 

They were never really this close. They had their moments, sure, but this one felt different. Like there was a deeper meaning, a deeper feeling that neither of them could confront because neither of them could understand. All they were, were two boys against the world. And that was all that they needed.

Bad took in the scent of Skeppy’s cologne that he had worn to the date. It smelled crisp and clean. It was a scent familiar to Bad, but never this close. Skeppy usually lounged around the house in a hoodie and sweatpants, so to see him all fixed up was a rare sight, but one that Bad would cherish for a long time.

They finally broke the hug after a good couple of minutes. Their hands just naturally fell into the other’s without even realizing it. They just looked at each other, lost in the gaze. Both were at a loss for words. Bad just mindlessly let out a breathy chuckle every now and again to try and ease the tension he thought was there. 

“You look like you’re about to go to some fancy ball,” Bad finally blurted out. Skeppy laughed in response and shook his head.

“I know, what was I thinking? I even knew it was going to rain tonight,” he could barely get the words to escape through his giggles. 

Bad let out a pfft in response. They were still close to each other and could feel the heat radiating off of one another, but they didn’t care. Bad was still laughing as he stepped back, reluctantly letting go of Skeppy’s hands.

He laughed as he bowed down, reaching out his hand for Skeppy to take and asked with a fake accent, “May I have this dance?”

Skeppy broke down laughing. It was like music to Bad’s ears to hear his best friend this happy. He had missed this. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard Skeppy laugh in awhile, but maybe it was the circumstance that made it worth it.

“Why, of course!” Skeppy responded with an equally bad accent, still tearing up from the laughter. Bad chuckled as he took the shorter boy’s hand and pulled him in for the dance.

The two awkwardly put their arms around each other until they decided it was good enough and tried to dance. It was awkward as they kept stepping on each other’s feet and nervously laughing every second, but it was the joy and the memory that made this moment worth living. It wasn’t the fact they were dancing, but rather the fact that they were together that made the memory such a good one.

They kept spinning and letting the rain hit them in the sidewalk. By now, it was 12:14 in the morning. Bad never had the oppurtunity to go out like this at twelve in the morning and slow dance with his best friend, but now that was crossed off the bucket list. 

The dance eventually came to a stop, and now they were both just standing there and laughing. It felt surreal to Bad that he was really witnessing this, experiencing this. This would most likely never happen again, and he was glad to be there in that moment. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew that it was about time. He could tell that Skeppy felt the same way.

“Hey, Bad?” Skeppy breathlessly asked. That question alone sent a wave of anxiety down Bad’s spine. What could Skeppy possibly want at this specific moment in time?

“Y-Yeah?” Bad stammered, feeling his face get hot with anticipation and anxiety.

“Look behind you,” Skeppy instructed, looking past Bad’s head. Bad confusedly turned around as Skeppy tackled the taller boy into the grass near the sidewalk. They both fell with an oof as they ended up next to each other, staring at the sky.

Bad yelped upon the impact and was soon laughing as he realized what Skeppy had done.

“Skeppy! We’re gonna be all muddy now,” Bad complained with faux-annoyance in his voice. At least he was wearing an old red hoodie with the vinyl letters peeling off beyond recognition and not some maroon suit that probably cost more than his dog.

“Clothes can be washed,” Skeppy protested, staring up at the sky. His hands were behind his head and he smiled. The rain had lifted to a light mist, which the duo were secretly thankful about because they wouldn’t have to deal with raindrops in the eyes.

You’re right, Bad hadn’t even realized he responded internally instead of verbally, but he knew that Skeppy understood what he meant. He would switch glances at both the sky and the person laying next to him, who was closing his eyes and taking in the wonders of what had happened that night.

They talked about who knows what. It was just nothing, but that nothing meant everything to Bad and Skeppy. They talked about their dogs, their ideas for future uploads, their ideas for the future in general… it was nice to unwind like this. 

Skeppy and Bad had their nights where they would just lay on the couch and talk for hours, but this felt so much better. A lot more refreshing, almost an organic feeling to it. The feeling of the damp grass blades against Bad’s rough hands and the mist spraying onto his face, making him wipe his eyes every few minutes just felt right. Like this was where he truly belonged.

“Should we head back?” Skeppy asked, causing Bad to snap out of the small trance he put himself in. The muffled noise of the mist falling on the ground was now deafening. Was it always this loud? Perhaps it had picked up since he last paid attention to it.

“I suppose so,” Bad sighed. His voice showed no sign of the minor disappointment he had felt. Skeppy sat up and looked down at Bad, who was still on his back.

“We could stay a little longer if you want,” the younger said, noticing Bad’s reluctance to get up from the spot he was laying at. Bad shook his head and sat upwards, running his hands through his hair.

“It’s fine,” he insisted, still not standing up, “Rat’s probably worried about me, anyways.”

“If you insist,” Skeppy replied, standing up and almost slipping on the wet grass. Bad laughed at the other, who was still holding onto the bench in shock from what just happened and laughing it off a second later. He held his hand out for Bad to take, and the taller did.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS U HAVE NO IDEAAAA  
> this was inspired off of 3 things: West Virginia by The Front Bottoms (my fav band/song), the love or host, and bad's "it's raining" tweet. if u listen to the song then u'll notice the similarities and the casual lyric drops LOL


End file.
